A Majin Savior
by novablaze
Summary: After eons of destruction majin buu now has to pay the price by helping other the only way he can...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own shit ~ lol

Just to clear a few things this fanfic start at when kid buu is struggling against the spirit bomb. He also retains his intellect from his previous form plus he going to gain a few more features.

"Damn it!" A small pink creature screamed in his head as he struggles to push the giant ball of ki away from him. Just a moment ago he was beating these chumps like unwanted stepchildren now he's trying to push a ball of pure positive energy away from him.

"Buu you might as well give up maybe in another life you we could have been rival maybe even friends but here and now you left me with no choice." Son Goku said with a serious tone." Damn it Kakarot Kill that pink bastard." Said everybody favorite price of saiyans.

"I refuse to die I am a being as old as time I won't be killed Hell no"! The pink monster said in his head. Then a thought came to buu no an idea one that would change the course of his immortal life. "I'll absorb it." He thought to himself before he stops pushing it away and started to suck it into every one of his pore.

The next thing the pink monster knew his body became swelling and not how it normally should, no this time was different than the other. This time it was painful extremely painful he could feel the positive energy tearing him apart down to his soul.

"Majin Buu this is goodbye" Goku said as he turn Super Saiyan 2 and gave it all he's got. "Noooooo "Buu said as he involuntarily used Instantaneous movement to get out the way and grab his other half.

~1hour later~

Buu eyes began to stir as he awoke from his near death experience only to find himself in a blanket of darkness with two familiar faces standing over him. "Well if it isn't the Grand Supreme Kai and South Supreme Kai" Buu said with an cocky attitude. "Ha well that wasn't the reaction I thought you have." The shorter kai said with a chuckle.

" Well you two have been inside of me for quite some time I suppose you would try to free yourselves in my weakest moment." The pink monster said with a hint of sadness. "Majin Buu you are indeed the most terrible thing that has ever existed in our universe but I believe it's time to turn a new leaf" supreme kai said.

"The hell are you going on about-ah" Majin buu said only to takin over with unimaginable pain. "It's time for you to pay for your crimes you have done since your existence began" The big and tall kai spoke with anger in his voice.

"You see buu after your last battle and you absorbing all that positive energy it gave us the chance to truly combine with your inner essence" Grand Supreme Kai spoke up "Yes even now your body is undertaking physical and mental changes similar to the potara fusion except you won't get an increase in power". Then everything went black.

~ One Hour Later~

Majin buu finally awoke in a strange place with even stranger energy he knew it definitely wasn't ki. He seemed to have arrived near a lake. Remember what those kais told him he decided to take a look at himself. The first thing he notices was that his skin wasn't pink but peach with a slight hint of light pink.

What most surprised him was his face and and lack of an antenna, his face took on features that matched kibitokai with the only notable difference was his eye which stayed the same. His antenna was now completely gone and replace by long straight white hair with a blood red Mohawk like spike protruding from the top of his head (Think uubs Mohawk on top of kibtos hair). While he could tell he was not in his child form and now standing 5'10 but he was going to miss his small stature.

The only thing he could see that stayed the same was his clothes and he didn't feel anything different with body and could freely stretch himself and liquefy.

"Yes buu your power hasn't changed only your heart and appearance" an inner voice said to him. "Supreme Kai I assume" he thought to his inner self. "Yes but me and south should fade away into your subconscious…sooner or later". "So what now huh" He said with annoyance but felt two 6 powers and what felt like an entire land mass is crushed.

"Well since I have to pay for my crimes might as well doing it via good old fashion community service" He said as he teleported to destruction.

~Vacant Lot-Leaf village~

Teleporting in the 100ft in the air above the crater he saw several figures including a few giant frogs but could tell it was the group in the long cloaks who caused the damage. After a women with blond pig tails and huge breast shouted about be a hokage or something of the sort he waited until one of the men in the cloaks to speak.

"It seem you understand a little about pain" but before the cloaked man could finish he was interrupted by a unknown voice. "Well ill like to have a better understanding of it myself…you see" before he could finish he saw one of the cloaked men running towards the women attempting to stab her and the blond kid dashing to stop him.

Before Naruto could intercept the Asura path the figure in the sky had already stopped it dead in its track with a single finger. The next thing Naruto saw was the strange man do was create a blast of pure force that completely destroyed the path. "You see that's my problem I'm always on the giving side of pain not the receiving" Majin Buu said with an evil Smirk.

Chapter 1 end

Author note

So just to clear some things up while gohan and the others were ripped out of buu by Goku and vegeta I've decide to have him keep their knowledge and intellect. Did buu combine with his other half…no Fat buu will come back as pure kid buu.

Right now buu is 70 percent good and the rest pure evil, while the other is the opposite but will be tamed. Buu will stay in the Naruto verse until Kaguya is killed or maybe he'll be paired up with her I don't know. Then he'll going to another and solve their fucking problems. Chapter two will give more detail

Pm me for more questions until then.

P.s His personality is a combo of the following

Tfs-Popo, Vegeta, Alucard, Frieza and tien

Pairings are to be decided by the fans


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Still Don't Own shit

Chapter 2

Everyone stood expect stood in shock at this newcomer who effortlessly destroyed one of pains path. "Ok I'm going to need every one with a leaf headband to stay back while I asset the situation". Naruto began to speak up before being stop by Buu "Look kid I'm going to stop you right there I'm here to undo the destruction and future chaos so when I'm done here I'm going to give you some well needed training". Naruto once again began to talk only to be interrupted by Gamamaru via telepathy.

"Naruto I know this is sudden but I'm need you stay out of this one. I have been informed by the god of destruction and time that exchange for your participation Jiraiya will be brought back to life by the man before you" the elder toad said with in a happy tone. Naruto was absolutely speechless he didn't know rather to be pissed off for not being able to avenge his godfather or be happy that his godfather was going to be brought back to life.

"Ok everybody listen up we need to let this man handle this" Naruto said with a voice that screams there's no room for arguments. After five minutes everybody disperses expect Naruto who decided to stand watch in case the white haired man need back up. "Ok I'm going to have to end this quick I know you probably have some speech about how I don't understand your pain and honestly I don't Fucking care" Majin Buu said becoming impatient." hmph by the end of this you will now pain" Pein said while three of the paths covered his front. "Summing Justu" the female path said while slamming her hand on the ground. After poof of spoke appeared Majin Buu was faced with a giant rhino like creature speeding toward him. In a split second the rhino made the mistake to look Buu in the eyes and stop. "What's going on" the female path struggling to regain control of the beast said with a slight sense of fear.

The Rhino began to back away from the mysterious man until running the other direction at full speed. "What did you do to it" the female path said. "I did nothing but stand here…it seems your beast is smart enough to run away from its death. You know what they say when you stare into the eyes of a true killer all you can do is." Buu paused before point his finger at the beast, and in a split second he shot a Kiai attack from his index finger at the Rhino causing it to explode and leaving nothing but more than a blood stain. "Run" Buu said finishing the quote he just made up.

The animal path overcame her shock and began to summon another beast to aid her but before she could Majin Buu had already grabbed her arms. "I see some of you original soul lingers in this body unlike the rest perhaps I could use you for something" he say before the hand that held her arm started glowing red that instantly covered her entire body.

After a bright flash of red dispersed the other pains look for signs of the animal path only to see her Akatsuki cloak where her body used to be. "What did you do to her" Pain stated with anger. "It's simple I absorbed her and boy was it worth it. You see the reason why I absorbed her is because her body will be stored inside mines for further use. But that's not all not only did I get all her previous life information I also got yours Nagato.

Pain stood in shock after hearing what the man just said. "That's right I know your life, abilities, and eye of the moon plan and since I still have your chakra receptors in me I was able to replicate your Rinnegan completely" Buu said while closing and opening his eyes to reveal the Rinnegan with six tomoes in its first two ripples.

"Buts that not all I also know the original owner of your eyes and I have all of his abilities and the true plan" Buu said with a evil chuckle

~Nagato Hideout~

"Impossible Nagato what he said can't be true…can it" a blue hair beauty name Kohan said with a look of disbelief and panic written all over her face. Nagato looked at her with a face she hasn't seen in years fear "It's true it's like he became a part of me and I can't break the connection and I also can't control the other paths he's in full control" realizing his oncoming doom Nagato felt the tear running of his face. He knows he lost and there's nothing he can do the man no that monster was a part of him. And it was stronger.

"What's worse is that not only does he has my abilities but the original Madara's as well…Our entire plan is over."

~Back at the Village~

"Well it's over" Majin Buu said destroying the other paths with a generic ki blast but he left the deva path alone since now he felt a certain connection with it". "Aye blondie come here I need you to go to the other path". Naruto did as instructed as he didn't want to fight a guy who beat pain in three fucking moves. "Yeah what do you want me to do" Naruto said only for Majin Buu to touch his forehead with his index finger in order to transfer the location and info about the last path. Naruto processed the information and with a word left full speed to the location. (It happens just like the cannon.)

"Well while that's happening I guess I should fix this place up and thanks to my new abilities I think I can summon something that should fix this place up no question ask" Buu said to thought before channeling his ki into his Rinnegan. "Summon! Majin Buu shouted before the sky went black and a yellow energy poured out his mouth the reveal the Eternal Dragon Shenron.

"Why have you summoned me" the giant dragon spoke while the remaining villagers to gape the mouth in complete awe at the green dragon. "Shenron I need you to reverse the damage done and the lives takin by pain in the last month or so including Naruto old sensei" Buu said calmly remember what he had to do as instructed by the gods.

~Before Buu arrival at the Naruto verse~

Majin Buu once again woke up in a strange place but this time it was something like a grand palace. As he began to lift his head up he saw two figures .One was a short purple cat man hybrid with Egyptian style clothing and the other was a feminine kai with a staff in his hand.

"Lord Beerus it appears that the Majin has awoken" Whis said to his master/student. "Yes I see. Well the fusion seems to have taken effect I sense his soul is mostly purified and his physical appearance resembles yours to a degree" bills said in a slightly joking manner.

"So Whis do me a solid and instruct the Majin about his sentence" Beerus said holding back a yawn. "Yes lord Beerus" Whis said nonchalantly.

Whis only signed it took three years for the fusion to take full effect but also during this time Lord Beerus was going currently under trial for universal crime 384 giving instructions to a mortal on how to unlock god ki. But Beerus didn't even seem to care. "Maybe I should tell him the consequence for that crime…hmm ill pass he'll have to deal with on his own." Whis mused to himself.

After two minutes Whis approached the room where he left Buu for three years. "It's seemed you have awoken well I'll make this quick since I have better things to do today." "In short you are going to 7 different universe to either asset the chosen one or ones in that particular universe or you can handle their problems yourself it's up to you but you can't leave until you finish the job"

"How do I know when I'm finish" Buu said with his eyebrows raised. That's up for Beerus and the other gods to decide I and I suggest you find some companions to accompany you on your journey.

Majin just yawn "whatever just send me to my first universe" Buu said getting impatient.

Whis just signed "fine but first I'll have to you a quick run throw about the first universe mission. This mission is made of three different sub-universe we gods Call it the HST". "That's a really stupid name you know that right."Buu chuckled.

Whis decided to ignore his comment "As I was saying the first sub universe you'll be going to is the Chakra universe and you are to train the two chosen ones Naruto Uzimaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Then you can either allow the un sealing of The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya or stop it either way the eye of moon plan can't be allow to fully succeed."

"Is the Rabbit Goddess Strong" Buu mused. Whis taped his spear on the ground and his staff spoke in a robotic tone and gave out Kaguya stats".

Name: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, 'Rabbit Goddess'

Origin: Hst Sub 1

Gender: Female

Classifications: Princess, Possibly mutated human, Progenitor of All Chakra

Age: Unknown

Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, battle - precognition, Hypnotize opponents, Chakra absorption, levitation/flight, has a near 360º field of an x-ray vision and enhanced sight, dimensional teleportation, reality-warping, time-space manipulation, yin-yang manipulation, can utilize her hair as a makeshift weapon, materialize large chakra fists, illusion creation, mind control, paralysis, can manipulate her bone structure and use them as weapons, regeneration

Destructive Capacity: Likely Continental+ level, possibly Moon/small planet level

Range: One planetary diameter via teleportation, a few dozen meters with regular techniques

Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Triple Digits Mach

Lifting Strength: Mountain Level+

Striking Strength: Continent Level

Durability: Moon, Possible small planet

Stamina: Large

Standard Equipment: Hair, and Bones

Weaknesses: One blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra, doesn't want to hurt the landscape/earth, can be quite arrogant, Infinite Tsukuyomi can be evaded by blocking/destroying the moon or concealing oneself so one is not shrouded in moonlight, has an obsessive thirst for chakra and handsome men

Intelligence: Seemingly at least of average intelligence

"Is that all" Buu said slightly disappointed "if she god tier in this verse then this is going to be too easy" Buu mused. "yes this universe isn't very strong with pure physical abilities but they do have some decent abilities and if someone like you absorb them then it to use it'll help you with the other seven universe because the others have the haxx and power to back it up" Whis said purposely leading to the conclusion that even though they can't even touch him but with their powers enhanced and improved by his own power he'll be truly terrifying force to wrecking with.

"Know your speaking my language Buu" chuckled. Hurry up and sen-." Before Buu could Finish Whis had sent him off mid sentence.

"Hmph just a matter of time before lord Beerus goes with you and then it'll just be me to take the role of god of Destruction" Whis said with an evil smirk creeping up on his face.

Ch.2 End

~Author Word~

Well looks like things are getting interesting. Special thanks to Vsbattle and Obd for making the stat making so much easier even though I added my own spin on Kaguya stats but I Give Credit where credit due.

Just a quick note since this buu is a complete fusion/Absorption of two kais his power has grown to the point where he could give Ssj Vegito a really hard fight.

But stay tuned for CH.3 where buu Fights kurama .

Till then Peace


End file.
